Hell Hath No Fury Like a Ghost's Scorn
by Fox Alder
Summary: It's a new case for the Ghost Hunt team,and surprisingly, Mai isn't the target for once! Can they help their clients get rid of their ghosts before it kills the families daughter and everyone else? NaruXMai AyakoXBou-San
1. Chapter 1

March

It was the usual day at SPR, Mai coming in late, and Naru getting on her nerves about it and then asking for tea. Yep, that's normal there for yah, except I don't know if you would call it normal since the majority of the people working there as well as the associates who mingle with SPR are all physics.

Just as Mai was about to get the tea addicted narcissist his fourth tea that afternoon (yes she had counted) the door opened to reveal a young man, no older than nineteen or twenty.

"Oh hello, welcome to Shibuya Physic Research, how can we help?" Mai said, leading the man inside. Seeing her he bowed and followed her to the sitting area.

"Ne, Naru! You have a visitor." Mai said into the room of the young workaholic. He got up and walked into the room seeing the young man and wondering what he wanted.

"Hello, my name is Yamamoto Akito, and I've come to ask for your help on some spirits that have been plaguing the home that I work for." Akito said, looking bewildered.

"Well could you tell me what's been going on?" Naru asked raising an eyebrow, Mai new this to be a maybe sign of him taking the case. Even after not seeing him for a year when he went back to England for Gene's funeral, she could still tell some of his signs pretty well.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain. Ever since the young lady of the house, Higurami Suki, a dear friend to me came to the house, something has been happening." He said clenching his fists. "It's not the first time we have ever been to the house, and strange things even occurred when we were children but it was never this bad. When we were children things would move or maybe a light in a lamp would go out right after it had been replaced. The biggest thing would be Suki and I would see people walking around in old style clothes. But that was defiantly the worst, but now…" he trailed off, hanging his head. "Now whenever Suki goes into the house it's as if something wants to kill her." He said with a scared but determined look in his eye. "Please take this case, I really fear for Suki's life, she honestly can't just stay away from it since her parents moved into it, but she always fears that something may happen if she does." He finished off, then he looked straight a Naru, who was thinking over his options. Mai however blushed a bit; apparently he and this Suki girl were close if she had allowed him to use her first name so casually.

"We'll take your case, but I would like to speak to this Suki person as well." Naru said to Akito.

"Thank you so much, you have know idea how much your helping us!" He said beaming.

"And as for speaking with Suki, she's actual downstairs in the café; she was hungry on the way here and said that she would catch up in a few minutes." He said laughing sheepishly as Mai did an anime fall. Then they heard a faint knocking on the door before seeing a pretty young girl who seemed around Akito's age come in.

"I'm sorry but I knew that Aki-kun was in here so I thought that it would be okay for me to come in." she said, as she closed the door behind her. When Mai saw her come up she noticed how beautiful the girl actually was, she had kind deep brown eyes and raven black hair scooped up into a hair clip, she was wearing street clothes and had an embarrassed smile on her face as well as a hint of blush on her cheeks.

"I'm Higurami Suki, but you can just call me Suki-Chan, I really hope that you will accept this case. It has been frightening my family and I've started to become worried for the maids safety as well." She said with genuine concern crossing her face. Naru raised his eye at this and Mai was a bit taken aback.

"But I thought Yamamoto-San said you were the one who was being attacked Suki-Chan?" Mai asked. With this Suki looked at Akito with a kind face, but also with a bit of annoyance.

"I can take care of myself, but the people who work at the house can't. They're who I'm worried about." She said with a straight look on her face.

"But Higurami-san you should worry about yourself as well, and don't worry, we are taking this case." Naru said looking at the girl before him.

"Oh thank you so much!" She said looking ecstatic, but then stopped as she stared at the young ceo and his assistant, looking back and forth between them.

"Is something wrong?" Mai asked.

"Hmm… I want to ask you two something, but now isn't the right time." She said smiling and tilting her head slightly. Mai didn't get this, if she wanted to ask something, why not ask it then?

"Well, we'll need the address of your home, as well as rooms to stay in and put up a base. You wouldn't mind that would you?" Naru said acting cool as ever, acting as if he hadn't even heard the young girl.

"Oh of course not!" The girl said, taking out a pen and writing down the address and then handing it to Naru.

"Allright then, we will see you tomorrow." He said as the two left the Office. "Mai, tea." Naru said as he walked back to his office.

"Sure thing boss-man." Mai said sarcastically as she went to get the narcissist his fifth tea for that day, still pondering over what Higurami-san wanted to ask them.

Okay so I want to say that I'm sorry if I made Naru take the case to easily, but I had no idea how else to do it, lets just go on and say its been a slow month, okay! Anyways I hope that you will review and love my story! XD

Naru: Of course they'll love it, it has me in it.

Me: Shut it you Narcissist!!! Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your case?

Naru: Eh, I wanted to annoy you.

Me: Go back into that fic or no tea for you!

Naru: See you later.

Me: Smart Boy.

REVEIW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

WOO Chapter two now! I'm so happy! Please enjoy what is about to happen next, it will involve a very annoyed Masako!

March Day 1

"Wow this place is pretty big, huh Naru." Mai said as she lifted a box from the van. The house that they would be staying in seemed very nice; it was western style, and had a warm look to it. But Mai could defiantly feel something in the house, something bad.

"There are defiantly a lot of spirits here." Masako said as she looked towards the house, her kimono sleeve up at her face. Mai looked at Masako seeing the slight changes in her that had happened in the year they hadn't really seen each other, sure Mai would sometimes watch her show to see how she was, not that she would tell brown nosing medium that, all in all she seemed slightly taller, and her hair was a bit longer almost reaching to her shoulders now rather than resting around her chin. She still had the china doll look to her, but it seemed more matured.

"Well I know exactly what Ayako is goanna say…" Bou-san trailed off as Ayako came up and looked at the house.

"It's defiantly an earth bound spirit." She said with confidence, at this Mai and Bou-san stifled their laughter, as Masako tried as hard as she could not to join them. Looking at The Monk and Ayako Mai didn't see much difference, maybe Ayako was a little taller, and Bou-san was a bit more muscular, but that was about it.

"I don't know Ayako; we can't be to sure until we have all the facts." Said John Brown as he carried two boxes around, John hadn't changed much either, he was still as handsome as he was when they had last seen him (A/N Oh you know he is freakin hot, even if he is a Priest!) he had more muscles and had older features taking place of where some of the more childish ones had been, and he still had his accent.

"Allright everyone lets get inside, we need to set up and speak with the maids, as well as the family." Naru said as he walked up to the group, Lin not far behind.

"Got yah." Everyone said as they walked in ready to see what was happening in this place.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh, you're finally here!" Suki said as she hurried down the stairs, a smile on her face, Akito was not far behind her. "Suki, you might want to give them breathing room." He said as he came up behind her.

"But Akito, I can ask my question now." She said, some anticipation in her voice, Mai's ears perked up at this, she remembered how Suki had wanted to ask her something when they had first met, but didn't since apparently it wasn't the right time.

"Are you sure you want to ask them that question, I mean they have a lot to do." He said, obviously trying to stop her from asking, but his words were drowned out by a maid who was walking by.

"Oh Higurami-San, you can tell with them too!" She said excited, practically bouncing in her place.

"You know it's not like that Hanabi-Chan, sometimes they just click." She said as if trying to correct the young maid, but the maid was too overly excited to listen.

"Well, who is it, which ones?" She said glancing at the group. Suki seemed to sigh in defeat, apparently she didn't want to make a spektical of the question she had, she then picked up her hand and pointed at Naru and then to Mai, the maid squealed in delight.

"Oh, Higurami-San I can defiantly see it, oh you're always so good at this!" By this point Mai was dying with what was going on, she really wanted to understand what the heck it was that was making this maid so giddy.

"Excuse me, but what are you talking about? Why did you point at Naru and me?" Mai asked a little skeptically. Suki then turned slightly pink while the maid beamed.

"Well, you may not know this since your not from around here but," She then looked at Suki to see if she could tell them, all she did was nod her head in defeat, and excitedly the young maid continued. "Higurami-San is famous for her match making skills; she's always been able to make perfect matches!" She finished.

At this Mai turned so red, Ayako and Bou-san thought she would never go back to being pale again. Masako just hid her face behind her sleeve, obviously blushing like a maniac at the statement that the maid had just made. (A/N No pun intended.) While John just looked at Naru, Mai, and Suki in a continuous pattern thinking 'If only Yasuhara were here to listen to this!' And Lin, well, Lin was Lin in all of this.

"So are you two a couple, or engaged, or maybe secret lovers, oh the romantic possibilities can just go on and on!" Hanabi shouted as her mind stared to go to another place filled with intrigue and romantic desires, only to be brought down by Naru.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Mai and I are not in a romantic relationship." Naru said bringing the dreaming girl back to Earth.

"Well you should defiantly think about it, Higurami-San has never been wrong as of yet!" She said, Mai could only stare, her coloring had changed from tomato red to a pinkish color and she just looked at Naru from the side, thinking of what they had said.

Mai had already told Naru about her feelings toward him, feelings she still had but kept locked up as to not get hurt again. She sighed as she thought about when Mai had told him how she felt at the airport, he of course asked if it was Gene or him that she loved, and back then she wasn't able to tell. Now she knew it was Naru, and always would be Naru that she loved, but she was to afraid of his rejection to tell him so. But she was brought out of those thoughts when Masako's voice chimed in.

"What do you mean never been wrong?" She asked, Mai new that Masako had always been pining for Naru, heck she was and still is her biggest rival for him.

"Well, I know at least one person in every one of the couples Higurami-San has matched up, and all of their relationships are doing well. A few have even tied the knot or are planning to! Oh Higurami-San, please tell me if you ever meet my perfect match! Oh is it one of these handsome men? Maybe the handsome foreigner," She said looking at John, him blushing in return, "Or maybe that tall mysterious one right there?" She said with anticipation, gazing at Lin who seemed just a bit annoyed. Suki just laughed.

"I'm sorry Hanabi-Chan, but I got nothing, and I'm not a perfect matchmaker I can just see people together sometimes and apparently I just have good luck." She said smiling.

"Oh, don't be modest Suki, look at Haru and Rin, their married and Rin is expecting, or maybe Haruhi and Kyon their engaged to be married next month, face it you have a gift." He said looking at her with loving eyes. Mai turned a little pink, she wished that Naru would look at her with such kind eyes, at that thought her cheeks turned about two more shades brighter.

"Listen, this isn't about match making right now, we should help them with their investigation, I didn't want to make a big show of my question I just wanted to ask it and be done, I'm sorry if I have wasted any of your time." She said bowing slightly. Mai had to smile, she really was a kind woman, and she wondered why a spirit would want to harm her.

"Well said Higurashi-San." Naru stated, he then proceeded to ask her the places where spirit attacks were most present.

"Well most of the attacks have happened around the master bedroom of one of the old couples in the house, and then a few of the rooms around the house, but they have no real pattern, it's just anywhere." Suki said wringing her hands as they started to walk down the halls, instantly Mai felt something evil, it was as if it was crawling up her spine.

"So you think it may just be the whole house rather than specific areas?" Masako asked, she seemed to ponder about this, and Mai thought it was a little weird too, ghost usually had an area they were tethered to.

"This is the master bedroom I told you about, it belonged to a man who married into the family about a hundred years ago and also, it's were he hung himself." Suki said as they walked into the room, Mai was shocked to hear what Higurami-san had said.

"Do you know why he did it?" Naru asked, his notebook out.

"They say it was because his wife had run off with some man who worked here, that her husband was so distraught that he hung himself out of grief. The woman was my great-great aunt, and the man she supposedly ran off with was a servant in the kitchens." Suki finished as she walked around the room, then she went to the door.

"I'll leave you to do what you have to, if you need any help, just ask the maids and they'll probably know enough to help, it's a pretty big legend around here." She said and then she left.

"So Naru, do you think it's the ghost of the man who killed himself? I mean, his death was traumatic, but why would it lead him to hurting the maids, and only starting when Higurami-san came back from school?" Mai asked setting up the camera she had brought in with her.

"The spirit probably escalated over time, and as for the timing, it will probably make more sense when we've learned more." Naru said writing down things in his book.

"Okay." The brunette said as she adjusted the camera on the tri-pod.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh, Higurami-San, do you think you could help me with this door, it just doesn't want to open." Hanabi asked as she tried to open a door by hitting it with her side.

"Of course I'll help Hanabi-Chan." Suki replied as she also pushed up against the door, with both of their weights against it, it opened.

"Thank you Higurami-San." Hanabi said as she lifted her basket of linens.

"It's no problem and how many times have I asked you to call me Suki?" She said walking in with her.

"Well, I don't really know how you family will feel about it, but okay, in private I'll call you Suki-Chan." Hanabi answered as she stripped the bed of its sheets as she was about to put the other ones on she felt a chill run down her spine, Suki had just gotten up to leave when Hanabi felt something grab onto her ankle.

"Suki-Chan!" She screamed as she fell to the floor from being pulled at the ankle, she tried grabbing for something as she screamed, Suki then latched onto her wrist.

"Hanabi-Chan, hang on, I won't let you go!" She yelled to her pulling back. "Someone HELP!" She screamed still holding onto Hanabi.

"Suki-Chan!" Mai yelled as she ran into the room grabbing onto Hanabi's other wrist and pulling, Bou-San following her grabbing onto Hanabi's waist. With one last great pull they dragged Hanabi out from under the bed and Bou-San chanted sending the spirit away for the time being.

"Are you allright Hanabi-San?" Naru asked her, as she clung to Suki's shirt sobbing loudly.

"Wh-what was that?" She whispered frighteningly.

"Its allright Hanabi-Chan, you're just fine." Suki reassured her, rubbing her back in a motherly way.

"What do you think that was?" Bou-San asked as he looked Hanabi over, checking for wounds, he looked at her ankle which had an ominous looking bruise on it. "Ayako, can you make Hanabi-Chan here a ward, it will probably make her feel better." He asked looking to the Miko with a worried look.

"Of course." She answered as she went off to make the ward.

"Higurami- San, would you please take Hanabi-San, and follow me back to our base?" Naru asked her, kneeling down to the two of them.

"Sure thing, come on Hanabi-Chan, it's gonna be allright it didn't get you." Suki coaxed, but Hanabi just breathed and then looked at Naru, and spoke.

"I saw his face, just for a moment but I saw it, his face had nothing less than pure anger and hatred on it, and he was staring straight into my eyes, he called me a spy." She said her voice quivering as she told Naru the details.

"Thank you Hanabi-San, just go back to our base with Higurami-San, you'll be safe there." He said as he jotted down what she said into his all amazing black notebook. Suki and Hanabi walked out of the room towards the base, and Mai looked at Naru.

"So Naru, what do you think is happening here?" Mai asked him, she was worried for Hanabi, Mai had been through things like that before and could definatly relate.

"Well, apparently this spirit doesn't like the maids in this house, or Higurami-San, so it's safe to say that they're the ones he's targeting. Hopefully this will mean that you won't fall into utter peril like you do on every other case we take." He said, smoothly putting the snide comment in, Mai blushed in furry and was just about to give him a piece of her mind, but Bou-San put a hand over her mouth and held her back before she could do damage.

"Stupid, arrogant, egotistical, NARCISSIST!!!!!" Mai shouted as Naru left the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Allrighty then! This seems to be going along swimmingly! Feel free to guess on what the ghost's true motives are, everything is not as it seems! Oh and boy are you in for a surprise for chapters to come! And hey what did you think of Suki's little question? I loved writing it, cause it was probably the funniest part, that and the end, oh well please keep on reading, and REVEIEW!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So Naru, have we learned anything about the house yet?" Bou-San asked as he came in the base, Ayako right behind him, the two had just come back from looking around the house.

"Well, we've learned the names of the man who hung himself, and his wife." Naru said pulling out a file, Mai went up to him and looked over his shoulder to see.

"Their names were Takata and Kikuri Higurami, and the servant that she supposedly ran off with is still unknown, one thing that is very interesting though is the fact that we couldn't find a single picture of Kikuri, only her birth records, but no photos, we have one of Takata though." Naru said as he pulled out a photo that seemed to be ripped in half, you could see the body of a young woman but the head was completely ripped off, and the man was standing next to her, he was tall and didn't look like very nice, his hair was cut short and he had dark mad looking eyes. His picture sent chills down Mai's spine.

"Why aren't there any pictures of Kikuri in the house?" Mai asked while she stared at Takata's picture.

"The maids say that the story goes that in his grief and shame he had all known pictures of Kikuri brought out and burned one morning, a couple days later they found him dead.

Mai thought in her head, something didn't seem right, looking at this guys picture, he didn't seem like the type to go all sob story about loosing his wife, she sensed something worse was behind it, but what?

"Mai, Tea." Naru said briskly, Mai just clenched her fists and went, mumbling under her breath.

As she walked down the hallway she looked at some of the art work, it really was beautiful, she came across one painting, it was two small children backs facing towards her running through a field, a young girl in a kimono and boy in hakama pants and a top, they seemed to be having fun and she just smiled at the picture. As she turned the hall she felt something cold creep up her neck, and turned around.

She saw a lamp with a flame in it, and it seemed to be flickering a little, as she stood up on a chair to see if there was a cool breeze she slipped and grabbed hold out the lamps holder bringing it down like a latch and opening what seemed to be a secret passage.

"I knew my klutziness would come in handy some day!" Mai said happily, as she walked in to look around, she expected skulls and chains but she was met with a bookcase and a table, and in a corner a futon, the room looked dusty, like someone hadn't been there in years.

"Then she felt it, the cool breeze again and turned to see a black haze it came at her basically going through her, and she fainted hearing one last thing.

_'You're a spy for her as well!' _

_~dream~_

_ Mai awoke to the same room but this time it had two children in it, and they looked like mini versions of Akito and Suki!_

_ "Koga-Kun, listen to this!" The little girl shouted as she pointed into a small children's book. "And so the princess turned to her father and proclaimed her love for the pauper, saying that no one else could ever hold her heart, and hearing this the kings heart softened at his daughters words and he saw the true love she felt for the young man, even if he was of lower status, and with his blessing the princess and the pauper married and lived happily ever after!" She said dreamily, as the boy who Mai presumed to be Koga blushed._

_ "I wish that could be us Kikuri-Chan." He said, Koga looked about two years her senior at twelve, and she just turned to him blushing, and he looked at her._

_ Mai only smiled at what happened next, Koga leaned down and gently placed a kiss on Kikuri's lips, and when he pulled back she laid her head on his shoulder._

_ "Maybe it will be Koga-Kun, maybe it will." She said taking his hand in hers and kissing it softly._

_ 'This is such a sweet moment, but wait, if this is Kikuri, then why did she marry Takata? Did her parents not allow her to marry this boy?' And before she knew it the dream faded out and she was awake again._

_~end dream~_

"Mai, come one, wake up." Naru said sternly shaking Mai's shoulders, he had found her unconscious in the room after waiting what seemed like too long for his tea, fearing his assistant had once again fallen into utter doom he decided to check on her, not that he would tell.

She started to stir and stared up at Naru and then started to look around and got up going towards the book case and pulling out a random book.

"This is the book they were reading." This made no sense at all to Naru, but as she flipped through the pages a small piece of paper fell out and as Mai picked it up her eyes widened.

"Naru, I think you should see this." She said eyes still wide, he went over to her and he looked at the photograph his eyes widening for a second as well.

In the picture was, what looked to be, Suki and Akito, but when he turned it on the back he saw two different names, Kikuri Higurami and Koga Kitamura circa 1904.

"Well Naru, you were right, this time the sprit isn't after me." Mai said as she feared for Suki's life as well as Akito's

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So you're saying you think the spirit is after me?" Suki said with Akito beside her, Naru (who had finally gotten his tea) had called them in so that he could explain to them what was going on.

"Yes we think that the spirit may be jealous of Koga for taking Kikuri away from him." Naru said, but Mai still felt like something was wrong, like they were missing something. "So since you two seem to look like these two, he may try to harm you which is why I suggest that you go and stay at a hotel for the time being," Naru said sipping his tea.

"No, I'm not leaving, this thing could get worse if I go, and remember he killed himself because Kikuri left, what's to say he doesn't get worse if I do?" She asked looking at Naru, but it made Akito nervous.

"Suki, maybe it would be better if you went, you need to be careful remember?" He said holding her arm; she then looked down and crossed her arms before shaking her head again.

"I don't want to leave; I think that if I do something bad may happen." She said looking at Akito, he just looked into her eyes and then hugged her, whispering something in her ear.

Mai turned away feeling that this was a personal moment and then went back the couch; she was feeling really tired, and felt like a nap.

_~dream~_

_ Mai looked around, this time she was looking at the same room but Kikuri and Koga looked older, more around Suki and Akito's ages, and Suki was crying._

_ "What are we going to do, Koga I can't marry him, I don't love him, I love you!" She said crying into his shirt he just held her close tears in his eyes as well._

_ "Maybe he's what's best for you, what could I have given you anyway? You deserve someone better." Koga said pulling her back and looking into her eyes, she just cried some more._

_ "But I love you, Koga, please promise me you won't ever leave, and promise me that you won't let him hurt me." She said, her tears starting to clear up, as she wiped her face with her kimono sleeve._

_ "Of course I wouldn't I'll always love you, And I would never let him hurt you, if he were to even lay a finger on you, he would loose his life!" He said holding her close to him, _

_~*~_

_ "Higurami-Sama, you have a business partner waiting to speak with you." A young maid said coming into a room were Takata was speaking loudly with Kikuri, obviously angry about something._

_ "Fine, I'm Coming!" He said begrudgingly letting go of Kikuri's arm, which he had taken a hold of, smacking her one last time across the face before leaving, Mai winced at this, he was so cruel. Kikuri started to cry and the maid just ran over to her and held her as she cried._

_ "Oh Hinata-Chan, what am I going to do?" She said crying into her maids chest, the doors reopened to reveal Koga as he ran up to her and she held onto him for dear life._

_ "Koga, I think he might suspect something." She said still holding onto him as he lifted her up, Hinata stood up and stood by the door, looking out for anyone who might have come in._

_ 'So that's why he doesn't like the maids.' Mai thought as she kept watching the dream._

_ "Koga, I can't take this anymore, please let us leave, after fathers death all Takata does is take the money and spend it on gambling and he's starting to ruin our families business, and Shotaro can't do anything!" She cried. _

_Mai wondered for a moment and then remembered how Suki said that Kikuri was an aunt; Shotaro must have been her brother._

"_Allright, we'll do it, we should have done it before, so we'll do it now, and then we'll be free from him." He said taking her face into his hands and kissing her with gentle passion, leaving quickly through what seemed to be another secret passage._

"_Hinata, could you please come here." Kikuri said the maid complying came up and sat on the side of the bed, taking Kikuri's hand in hers._

"_What is the matter Kikuri-Chan?" She asked, concern in her eyes._

"_Hinata, what I'm about to tell you is private, you can't tell anyone, not even Koga." She said Hinata nodded, wondering what was so wrong that Kikuri didn't even want her own lover to know. "I'm pregnant." She said, Hinata gasped, she didn't know what to think._

"_Do you have any idea who the father may be?" Hinata asked, she knew that while Kikuri had been meeting Koga in secret that she had to consummate her marriage with Takata, and the child could very well be his from the time he'd forced her to his bed._

_Kikuri just smiled putting a hand over her stomach, and looked up at Hinata with happy tears in her eyes._

"_I know that Koga is the father, I can feel it, and I didn't want to tell Koga just yet, we need to get away before that. So please Hinata, could you and the other maids help us by spying on Takata for me while we try to leave?" She asked pleading._

"_Of course Kikuri, what are friends for?" Hinata said before hugging her friend._

_At this point Mai woke up._

_~end dream~_

Mai opened her eyes to see that Sui had left and Naru was back at the monitors Lin at his side, Mai couldn't get off of the sofa fast enough.

"Naru, I had a dream, she was pregnant, Kikuri was pregnant, and Koga was the father!"

~*~*~*~*~

There is another chapter everyone! Sorry if it seems a little rough and I know that there has yet to be anything scary going on but hey give me a break, I'm trying to make this a good story! And like I have said before, this time Mai isn't the one being targeted! Gie me any ideas you may have!


End file.
